


I'm here

by FangurlOfAllFangurls



Category: Great News (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Break Up, Co-workers, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Realization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlOfAllFangurls/pseuds/FangurlOfAllFangurls
Summary: Katie can't catch a break in the relationship department. Greg has some realizations.Rated M for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh look, another one!" Carol exclaimed gleefully when she saw yet another bouquet. It would have been nice had they actually been for her. All day Portia had been receiving flowers from numerous fans who had seen her leaked photos. She had hoped it would have died down by now, but it was going on a week. That wasn't the worst of it. For some ungodly reason, they kept getting mistakenly sent to Katie. Normally it would be but a minor nuisance. But this hadnt been a normal week. Jeremy had blown Katie off for the 3rd time in two weeks. It was always the same vague eccuse. Katie had naively thought the first bouquet was for her. Looking at the card happily, her face soon deflated reading the crude card. "Portia, thanks for quality entertainment! ;)" Katie rolled her eyes grunting in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie tried to laugh it off after the next two bouquets but after the fourth she had had enough! "OH COME ON!!!" She bellowed from her office. Greg winced. He knew what it was about, without even seeing. He knew something was off with Katie and happened to overhear one of her late night phone calls. They had been wrapping up after a long day and he was walking to her office to see if she needed him to walk out with her or if someone was meeting her here. He didn't want her walking to her car alone in the dark. He had just reached her office door when he heard it. "Hey! So I was thinking we could try that new Thai place downtown." He heard Katie's tone go from up-beat to deflated. "Oh..., okay. I see. I understand. Raincheck? Yeah that sounds good." She finished her phone call. Greg tried his best to pretend he hadn't heard anything, as tempted as he was to console her.

"Good evening, Katie." He said as casually as he could. "Are you headed out? I wanted to make sure you got to your car alright." She tried her best to smile. "I just... need a minute." She answered not caring to elaborate. "I'll be here." He said it with a tone that suggested he could not be deterred. He stood outside the doorway quietly, wondering what-if anything, he could say to comfort her. He looked at his watch cringing. He was supposed to meet Cat for dinner and said he'd call if he was running late. It was now two hours past that time. "Oh dear." He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A short while later, Katie exited her office with her bags. "All set?" He asked. He noticed she had tried her best to conceal that she had been crying just a moment ago. He longed to just wrap his arms around her and give her the biggest hug. " _I would do that for any of my friends in that position."_ He reasoned with himself. Knowing she didn't want to talk about it he tried to stay casual, walking her to her car. "Good night," he said as he waited for her to climb into her car. "Good night," she mumbled, with a half-smile not quite meeting her eyes. She turned her key in the ignition. "Katie?" He said with the hint of a question. She looked up at him the best she could while maintaining her composure. She fully intended on binge watching "Bones" and downing some cookie dough ice cream. "I'm here." He said simply, his eyes earnestly conveying all that his words could not. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." She rolled up her window, driving off.

Greg's heart hurt for her. He couldn't quite acknowledge why just yet, but he was starting to come around. He got in his car and left the parking lot, heading home. He was so lost in thought that he completely forgot that he still hadn't called Cat. "Oh no." he thought, guiltily. When he walked into the apartment he noticed it was dark. He flipped on the light unloading his bag and locking the door. There was a note on the entry table.


	4. Chapter 4

"Greg, I've gone to stay with my folks. I need some time and I think we could use the space. I don't know how long it will be. I'll be in touch. -Catherine"

 

He sighed. It was never good when you forgoe nicknames. Nicknames were reserved for people you are close to. He wasn't so sure that could be said of them anymore. They were both coming home late or leaving early, like two passing trains. He didn't even feel sad that Cat had left. If he was honest with himself, he felt something akin to relief. No more guilt over being distracted over work or forgetting to call for the same reason. It occured to him that it wasn't work that had his mind preoccupied. More so, someone at work that seemed to occupy his mind and, little did he know, his dreams.

He kicked off his shoes and went to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat. That was another thing. Cat and Greg used to cook together, have meals together. Now he was lucky if there were frozen entrees in the freezer. He never was keen on the idea of microwaving frozen pre-cooked meals covered in plastic with instructions to "ventilate" while "cooking." He went to check the fridge. Other than the odd condiment or two, there was pretty much nothing left. It was sobering to finally realize just how far gone he and Cat were. These past few months were such a blur. Either of them grabbing food to-go on their way home. Sometimes ordering in if the other said they'd be home late. The counter was littered with take-out menus and fortune cookies. He sighed. He was out of coffee and his favorite beer. Even the tea he conviced Cat to keep on-hand, had run out. Sometimes one just craves tea. A concept lost on most espresso-loving Americans.

He plopped down on the couch with a sigh. Retracing his previous thoughts he trailed back to Katie. He hadn't meant to hear her conversation but he was glad he did. She seemed out of it lately and now he knew why. It seemed he wasn't the only one struggling in their relationship. While it seemed his had drifted apart, hers couldn't seem to get off the ground and evolve into anything substantial. He stared at his phone. "I could call her. No... what would I say...Maybe a text. What would I say?? Maybe a meme?" He sighed. Maybe he could have flowers sent to her office that are actually for her this time. She doesn't need to know they're from him. Only that they are for her and most definitely _not_ for Portia. He nods deciding to put in an order online. At least he could do that for her. He misses that megawatt smile she usually has. Having that taken care of he decides he needs to do some grocery shopping.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Katie thought about what he said all the way home. She should be obsessing over Jeremy flaking on her for the millionth time. Instead she was caught up by Greg. "I'm here." He said with those warm earnest hazel eyes. She shook her head and moaned in frustration as she made a turn onto her street. She pulled over to the side to park, staring at her dark second-story apartment. She just wanted someone to come home to. Someone other than a roommate. She was done with roommates and all their drama. Maybe she should get a cat, she smirked.

She grabbed her bag and climbed up the steps to her apartment walk-up. She sighed in relief when she got inside, turning on the light and locking the door behind her. "What a day!" She thought to herself. She took her phone, plugging it in, in the bathroom. Now for some bubbles, candles, and spotify. She filled the tub with water as hot as she could bare, adding her favorite grapefruit bubblebath. She went to her "chill list" on Spotify, hitting play as she quickly disrobed. Her last song was "Hey Ya" by Outcast. She smirked. That wasn't gonna work tonight. She reached in her drawer for her lighter, lighting her lavender candle. The lighter gave her a hard time lighting and her candle was almost done for, but she willed it to last one more bath. She hit play on her "chill list" and sunk into the bath. She moaned dramatically in satisfaction as the water made quick work of the sore muscles. She had been so tense lately. It didn't help that Jeremy had cancelled again. Now she was hella frustrated too! The music filled her bathroom as the candle light licked the walls. "Stolen Dance" by Milky Chance began to play.

 

 

"I want you by my side So that I never feel alone again

They’ve always been so kind

But now they’ve brought you away from here

I hope they didn’t get your mind

Your heart is too strong anyway

We need to fetch back the time

They have stolen from us

And I want you

We can bring it on the floor

You’ve never danced like this before

We don’t talk about it Dancin' on do the boogie all night long

Stoned in paradise, shouldn’t talk about it (Chorus)

Shouldn't talk about it

Coldest winter for me

No sun is shining anymore

The only thing I feel is pain

Caused by absence of you

Suspense is controlling my mind I cannot find the way out of here

I want you by my side

So that I never feel alone again...."

 

The candle died out before the first song had even finished. "Arghhhhhh!!!!" She bellowed. Ten minutes, just ten stinkin' minutes. Was that too much to ask for? She could've stayed there for an hour ideally but, no use in that. She carefully tried to get out of the tub with what little light her phone offered. She managed to get out without incident but stumbled hitting her shin when she went to turn on the light. She flipped the switch groaning in annoyance. Flip, flip, flip. Nothing. "Are you KIDDING ME???" She shouted. The power had gone out again. She really needed to move. But she couldn't afford that right now. She looked at her phone. It was decently charged. "Looks like a pharmacy trip for me." She grumbled.

She felt her way around her apartment managing to grab some old yoga pants that were her former roommates. They said "Juicy" on the rear, and a tank, throwing on her converse slip-ons not even bothering with socks. She found her long maroon overcoat and threw that on over her night clothes. She couldn't leave without managing to injure herself once more, because, of course! She rubbed her forhead feeling a small scratch. It stung a bit so she knew she broke the skin but it wasn't too bad. She grabbed her keys, purse and phone and managed to exit her apartment without further incident.


	6. Chapter 6

She cried tears of frustration as she drove to her nearest pharmacy. All she wanted was for Jeremy to stop bailing on her. Go out to eat with her, watch C-span and play drinking games. But no. He bailed on her for the third time in two weeks, not counting the date he cut short. Her candle went out, she was low on her favorite bubble bath, her lighter was out of fluid and icing on the cake, her power went out. The only comfort she had was that her phone could charge while she drove to the store and aside from the power, she could get more bubble bath, candles, and a new lighter! And in the morning she would have more light and could get ready, using her then-charged phone as her alarm! Nevermind the fact that she couldn't binge "Bones", eat icecream or have AC... So much for being positive. She rubbed her eyes furiously, attempting to compose herself before she went inside.

She stepped into the store adjusting her eyes to the harsh and unforgiving florescent lights. She managed to get a peek of herself in the overhead mirrors and yikes! That scratch on her forehead had formed a bruise. She looked rough! She shrugged it off trying to focus on her task. Get in, get out. Walking down the aisles she made a mental checklist of what she needed. Candles, lighter, more bubblebath because, yay, it's on sale! She made her way down the aisles throwing in all that she needed. Seeing lavender field candles, she placed several in her cart. She made her way down the body soap aisle and groaned when she saw  they're out of her favorite soap. "Ugh, they better give me a raincheck this time!" She grumbled. She decided to grab wine because at least it wouldn't melt if she didn't finish it like icecream would.

She stopped dead when she spotted Greg in front of the coolers. "Seriously??" As she goes to turn around she runs into a display, knocking it over. "Son of a bitch!" She whispered. "Katie?" Greg said as she quickly tried to pick up the display. She was mortified. Turning to face him she gulped nervously trying to hide her disheveled state behind her cart. "Hey bossman," she choked out, failing her attempt to sound casual. "Did you hurt yourself running into that display? Your head..." he trailed cringing at her. "What? Oh, no um, fell. Earlier. I'm okay now!" She attempted to clarify. " _God if you're listening, please let this ground open up beneath me and swallow me whole_." She muttered under her breath. "Right, um I was just grabbing some groceries..." he trailed.

Like an idiot she had to point out that he lived nowhere near here. "Yeah, my drugstore was out of my favorite beer." He gestured to the beer he now had in his cart. "Okay then, have a good night!" She rushed making a bee-line for the register. "What on Earth?" He tried to process everything as he finished his shopping, heading for the other register. She was just walking out when it was his turn to ring up. He distractedly paid his bill and grabbing his things, walked out of the store. He didn't expect what he saw next.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Katie was kicking her car door, still holding her bags. An onlooker gave her a stare and she went off on them. "Listen dude, you have _no idea_ the night I've had so carry on with your life and mind your own damn business!" She set her stuff down, sliding down to the ground beside her car. Greg quietly made his way to his own car putting his groceries away. Once he finished he slowly made his way over to Katie, careful not to startle her.

"Katie?" He said gingerly, kneeling down beside her. "Oh God. _Of course!_ " She sobbed wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve. "What's going on?" He asked softly, as he absent-mindedly rested his hand on her leg. She hissed in pain. He let go of her leg, startled. "Katie, I'm so sorry, are you hurt? Let me see." He looked at her leg under her protests. He slid her pant leg up gingerly. It was fairly bruised at this point. "I... I just..." she began to sob again burrying her head in her knees. He couldn't understand her. Kneeling, he sat down, fully, next to her. "Katie? Can we start with why you're on the ground?" He asked. He had so many questions including her injuries but, one at a time. This seemed the most pressing. "I...I locked myself out of car." She sniffled, the sobbing subsided a little. "I see," he began. "You know, I've done that plently of times. I had to get one of those under the car magnets that holds a spare. Don't tell anyone." He smiled. "Before that I managed to get pretty good at unlocking them. Want me to try?" He asked standing up with his hand outreached. She grabbed his hand, nodding, as he hoisted her off the ground.

She backed up as he went to his car, grabbing a wire from his trunk. He came back proceeding to work on her door. No luck. "Damn. Looks like you'll have to wait for a locksmith tomorrow. Do you have a spare key to your house?" She nodded. "How about I take you home and I can swing by early tomorrow and bring you here to wait for a locksmith?" She nodded again as she knelt down to grab her bags. The wine and a candle rolled out of the bags. "Big night?" He asked wondering if Jeremy had managed to not bail on her after all. She sniffed shaking her head. "Sorry, shouldn't have asked." He apologized, picking up her purchases and leading her to his car. He placed her bags in the backseat and opened the passenger door for her. She got in timidly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, where to?" He asked as she directed him back to her apartment. When they arrived he insisted on walking her to her door with her things. After much protest she complied. When they reached her door she grabbed her spare key from it's hiding place. She was about to thank him when her stupid big-mouthed neighbor had to speak.

"Hey Katie," Mrs. Mosby said. "Damn power's out again. Just wanted to warn you. I'm getting a petition started to light a fire under this superintendent!" Katie waved in thanks unable to say anything else. "Katie, I'm so sorry..." he trailed. "Is that how you hurt yourself?!" He put two and two together. " _Damn Mrs.Mosby_!" She thought to herself. "Yeah..." she answered staring down, not meeting his eyes. "Katie," he started. He waited until she finally looked up at him. "You can't stay here." He said definitively. "It's fine really-" but he cut her off. You're coming with me."

He said it without thinking. Sensing her hesitation he added "unless, there's somewhere you can stay?" She knew her mom wasn't an option. She lived too far from here. The fact that she made the commute to work every day astounded her. "Er...I..." she tried to think of someone. She came up blank. He held out his hand and she gave him her key. He unlocked her door, using his cellphone flashlight as a guide.

Once making their way inside, she grabbed one of the new candles and lit it. It was a little better, not much. "Go ahead and get your things, I'll wait here." She nodded as he handed her his phone to use as a light source. She had to admit, she was grateful. Her phone was near dead now. He heard her stumbling around her bedroom as she tried to find things. He made his way to her bathroom with the candle in his hand. Without thinking, he grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. Cinnamon, he mused. He noticed that the bathtub was still full with remnants of bubbles and wet footprints on the floor mat. He realized then that the power must have gone out whilst she was in the bath. He suddenly understood why she went off on that guy in the parking lot. It had been one hell of a night for her.

"Katie?" He called using the candle to illuminate his path to her room. "May I come in?" He asked gently. "Yeah.. sure..." she answered softly, trying to conceal that she had been crying again. "Can I help with anything?" She shrugged, all modesty gone at this point. She began handing him things she'd need for tomorrow. She grabbed some slacks and floral blouse, handing them to him. Next was her cardigan and boots. She reached into her dresser for her under garments. She handed him her sleepy sheep socks she got from Target. She paused a moment before handing him her bra, folded in half with a pair of underwear tucked inside. He tried to act unphased as he placed them in her bag, just like he had everything else. He wasn't a teenage boy, he could manage handling a women's undergarments. A women he admired and respected... a very beautiful, brilliant women... He shook his thoughts away. "What else?" He asked as casually as he could manage. "Um... bathroom." She said, wiping her forehead of forming sweat.

Walking down the hall with his phone, he followed as he carried her bag in one hand, candle in his other. She used his phone light to find her toiletries. She threw them all in the bag. "Any shower stuff?" He suggested as he looked over at her still full tub. _"No getting anything past this guy_." She thought to herself. "Er... if you don't mind." She said awkwardly. "Of course not, don't be daft! Just grab what you need." She smiled uncertainly handing him her shampoo and the little bodysoap she had left. She shrugged. "I think that's it." She said finally. He set the candle down on the counter blowing it out. She handed his phone back to him and he led them out into the living room, her hand on his arm for guidance. He grabbed her charger off the kitchen counter and they made their way out, locking up behind them. "Whew!" He wiped his own forehead now. "Good Lord, did it get hot in there! I can't believe you were going to stay there with no AC!" He unbuttoned his dress shirt slightly. He had never bothered getting completely changed once he got home, only shedding his work blazer. Food had become his priority. That and beer. It had been a rough night for him as well. 


	9. Chapter 9

Climbing into the car with Katie's belongings in tow, they made their way back to Greg's apartment. They sighed in relief as the AC kicked in. He turned it full-blast when he saw her pull her hair up and lean into the vent. She pulled at the strap of her tank, trying her best to get some air on her, tastefully, without flashing Greg in the process. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Now was not the time to be shamelessly ogling his colleague. He was ashamed of the effect she was having on him. " _Has it really been that long?_ " There was no denying how beautiful she was, not to mention about a couple dozen other things. He was starting to have a revelation. Now was not the time to think about it. Right now, his objective was to get her home and comfortable. " _Not that way! Idiot!_ " He scolded himself silently, as he realized how it had sounded. He sighed. Katie seemed lost in her own thoughts.

 

" _I_ _can't believe I'm here right now._ " She marveled silently. One minute, she was crying in her office over a stupid guy, yes he was stupid. Then in the next minute, her amazing boss, yes, he was pretty amazing at this point- was offering his support, not even knowing she was just bummed out about Jeremy. Or maybe it was more the fact that she longed for companionship and Jeremy was someone she had hoped to find it with. The night had only gotten worse from there and she honestly wasn't even sure what to do, completely at a loss. And then, Greg appeared and things began to feel okay. And now, there she was, in his car being driven back to his place. She knew how that sounded, even though she hadn't meant to think of it that way. Or maybe she had. " _Has it really been that long?_ " She sighed.

The ride was mostly spent in silence as they both stared quietly out into the night, lost in their own thoughts and revelations. They passed his favorite bakery and then the pharmacy nearest him. They had just about made it to Greg's, and were stopped at a light. "Greg," she started, suddenly she felt timid. "I just....thank you." She finished as the light changed to green. He simply nodded, eyes on the road, patting her thigh boldly. He had lingered just a moment. It wasn't often he found himself in a position to touch her. She shifted slightly. She couldn't remember the last time a touch had sparked something in her. She hoped he hadn't notice her breath hitch or that her face turned crimson under the street lights.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank God!" Katie said suddenly, piercing the silence. They had made it to his apartment and she hadn't said anything stupid. "Well, here we are." Greg pulled into the two-story parking garage. He got out, popping the trunk. She took things as he handed them to her, grabbing all of her things and his groceries from earlier. She noticed her overnight bag was a bit heavier than when she had packed it. Perhaps she was just that exhausted. She didn't have much time to think about it as she followed him through the dimly lit garage to the elevator. He stepped inside, waiting for her to join him. "Lucky we don't need to take the stairs." He said grimly recalling a backseat full of groceries and an "out-of-order" lift. That had been a rough night. It still didn't compare to how brutal this day had been. For both Katie and himself.

They exited the elevator silently making the trek to his third floor apartment. All the walking quickly made Katie's leg ache from when she had banged it, stumbling in the dark. She was just grateful she didnt hurt herself worse. " _Who would have found her_?" She shuddered at the thought. Living alone in a shady complex had many downfalls. She managed to conceal her pain. Greg had done enough without tending to her injuries. It wasn't until they made it to his door that either of them said anything. He juggled the bags to free his hand long enough to gain them entrance. The heavenly AC greeted them. "Home sweet home." He sighed gratefully as she joined him, both dumping their bags in a corner. "Welcome to our- my place." He finshed thoughtfully. The correction hadn't been lost on her. It began to make a bit more sense now, that he had offered his place to her, considering Cat seemed to be off again. She seemed to bail on Greg a lot. But he was always missing out on things for her. Much like Jeremy to her. Suddenly she realized maybe that was why Greg went the extra mile for her. He knew what it was like to be taken for granted and constantly bailed on. Her heart panged for him.


	11. Chapter 11

She was shaken from her thoughts. "Get comfortable, I'm going to go set up your room." He gestured to his modern sectional. She nodded and sat down as he made his way down the hall. Finally allowing herself, she relaxed. Really relaxed. She kicked off her shoes and sunk down into the couch, her eyes closed, head against the wall. She even took advantage of the extended part of the sectional that no one ever seemed to use, propping her legs on it.

Greg grabbed a fresh set of linens and made the guest bed up. They were the soft ones he liked the most. He collected his things off the dresser, placing them in what had once been their room. They hadn't been sharing a bed lately, both reasoning their schedules would wake the other. They didn't make a big deal of it. It had just become a thing. One night he broke down and took over the guest room. The couch just wasn't cutting it anymore. Finishing up, he made his way down the hall. He really needed to put his groceries away! He grabbed the bags he had disgarded on the floor, taking them to the kitchen. Greg couldn't help but smile when he saw her sprawled out on his favorite spot of his couch. Let's face it, it had always been his couch. He had always gotten the most use out of it. He grabbed the groceries, one by one, putting them where they belonged. Once finished he made his way to join her on the couch. She had heard him come, had felt the couch dip. She finally opened her eyes. "Hi." She said shyly. She wasn't used to being this open with anyone. Completely vulnerable. "Hi," he responded smiling at her. "Why don't we get you get settled into your room?" She nodded getting up slowly with him. As she followed him to the room she began to feel her leg finally giving her grief. She slowed down. He turned to see her leaning against the wall for a moment before nodding and following him into the room. He said nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

It was nice. The walls were a soft gray, the queen sized bed had a simple comforter with various shade of gray for the linens. It looked so... cozy. He stepped aside, giving her room to look around. It really was a nice room. "Greg?" She said suddenly, as he watched her take in the room. "Thank you." He could only smile at her as he repeated those same words from before. "I'm here." He said it with as much conviction as he did before. She melted slightly, staring into his warm Hazel eyes. "Right," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand."Why don't I let you get settled in?" He said, breaking the tension that had started to build. She nodded and he left her to it. She grabbed her charger deciding to plug in her phone first. She noticed Greg's watch on the night table. She put two and two together then. He wasn't the only one to notice things. She frowned placing it on the dresser as she continued to unpack. She found the wine and smirked. He  _did_ get her. As she finshed her unpacking she noticed the cardigan. She hadn't put that there... had she? No, it must have been Greg. She didn't know what to make of that.


	13. Chapter 13

After getting settled in, Katie came out to find Greg leaning back on the couch, much how he had found her. She grinned plopping back down beside him. "I found the wine." He peeked one eye open at her in acknowledgment, for a moment, then closed it again. "I figured you deserved it after the night you had." He opened his eyes leaning up into a sitting position then turned to face her. "Yeah..." she rubbed one hand up and down her arm soothingly. "And that was before I found out the power had gone out!" He said with incredulity. "Stupid Mrs. Mosby just had to say something" she seemed to mummle more to herself than him. "Katie, does that happen... _often_?" He forced the last part out. She chewed at her bottom lip nervously and nodded. He sighed. "I know it's not ideal, but it's all I can afford on my own. And I really don't want to share my space with a stranger again!" She blew a piece of hair out of her face. He nodded at that. "I know what you mean. I hadn't realized what strangers Cat and I had become." She gave him an appreciative half-smile. They heard their stomachs begin to rumble. He laughed. "Good lord! I'm not sure about you, but I don't think I've eaten since we left the office." She nodded in agreement. Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll whip something up. She looked at him skeptically. "I can cook!" He said playfully. "Greg?" He pulled his head out from the fridge he been getting ingredients for dinner. "What is it?" She toed the carpet, hands behind her back. "I didn't bring anything to sleep in" she explained bashfully. He didn't hesitate. "You can wear something of mine, if you'd like." He led her down the hall, stepping into the main bedroom and grabbing some clothes he had placed on the dresser. He had quickly emptied the guest dresser when he was preparing her room. He wanted her to have her own space and he didn't want to have to explain why most of his wardrobe occupied the guest room. Flipping through the folded clothes he found a long-sleeved Henley shirt and some plaid sleep shorts. "Will these do?" He handed them to her. "Perfect! Thank you." She gave a toothy grin. He smiled back. "I left you some towels on the counter." He said as he walked past the bathroom and back into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

She set the clothes on the bathroom counter, smiling as she noticed he had placed two soft plush towels and washcloth there. Almost forgetting her toiletries, she went back and grabbed them from her bag. Once she was satisfied she had everything, she closed and locked the door. She wasnt sure why but she was suddenly anxious. She knew it was ridiculous but she felt weird about being naked in Greg's home. She couldn't quite place the feeling. Being naked was being vulnerable in the most literal sense. Not only that, but taking a shower in someone else's house was just such a familiar act. This was her first time here. It was kind of surreal. She had friends she had visited, even stayed the night with, and she wouldn't even poop in their house, let alone shower there. She stopped herself from obsessing any further. She didnt want to talk herself out of a desperately needed shower. She quickly shucked off her clothes, reaching down to turn on the shower. "What in the hell?!" She couldn't get the shower started. She groaned, she was already naked. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her she tiptoed down the hallway. Peeking her head out she called to him. "Is there a trick to this shower?" He groaned. "Katie, I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you, the handle sticks. Let me fix it." He made his way down the hall. She didn't have time to tell him she would figure it out. "No really, it's okay, I'll-" he was already at the door ready to fix it. He had no idea she only had a towel on. " _This is exactly why you don't shower at someone else's house!_ " She scolded herself. He stepped inside, ready to show her how to finagle the handle when he realized she was only in a towel. He grimaced, humiliated. He felt like a total ass, just barging in, not thinking. "Katie! I'm so sorry!" He avoided eye contact. "Let me show you, and then I'll get out of your hair. That sound good?" She managed to choke out "y-y-yeah. Sure. Okay." He knelt down and proceeded to show her the secret ways of the temperamental faucet. Once he got it running he quickly got out of her way. "So sorry!" He said again as he rushed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Once safely back in the kitchen he scolded himself. He was trying to help and had wound up embarrassing her. He felt like a total ass. He sighed. He hoped to make it up to her with dinner. He picked up where he had left off, pouring wisked eggs and other ingredients into the pan. He was making a frittata and bacon. Waiting for it to cook he set the table. He decided on OJ since they were essentially having what he had bought for breakfast. He hadn't really done any substantial grocery shopping yet. Having finished setting the table, he checked on the fritatta. It was almost finished.

Katie stepped into the now-running shower moaning. She had not expected Greg to come waltzing in to fix the shower. But then again, that seemed to be his MO lately. She laughed. "Greg Walsh should be Greg Waltz!" She grabbed her shampoo and lathered her hair. The scent of cherry blossoms filled the room. She rinsed her hair putting the conditioner in and pinning her hair up. Shd frowned when she realized she didn't have enough shower gel. She shrugged grabbing Greg's. It's the least he could do after seeing her almost naked, she smirked. She lathered her body in his smoky sandlewood scented body gel. This may just be her new second favorite shower gel. She rinsed her body and ran her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the conditioner. She felt like a new person! She stepped out, wincing at her leg. She dried off and gently put on her clothes.

Feeling refreshed, Katie walked out to the smell of bacon. "That smells freakin' amazing!" She exclaimed in excitement. He laughed placing the food on the table and sitting down. He was relieved at how quickly she had forgiven him for his impulsive behavior earlier. She pulled out her chair, doing the same. They ate their meal making small-talk. It occurred to them both how long it had been since they shared a meal with someone. "This is nice." She said after sipping her OJ. "I'm glad you like it. Told you I could cook." He teased taking a sip of his own OJ. "Yeah, that too, but I meant," she gestured at the meal, "this." He smiled in understanding. "Me too. It's been... a while." He had honestly enjoyed having someone to cook for, spend time with. No distractions, no interruptions.


	16. Chapter 16

After refusing to let her help clean up, she wandered around his house. She couldn't help but pick up the note still on the entry table. It was from Cat. She had  _left_ him. Hearing him finish she quickly placed the card back down, walking over and plopping down on the couch. He left for a moment, returning with first aid supplies and an ice pack. She looked at him questioningly. "Don't argue with me, Wendleson." He said in his best "boss Greg" voice. He sat down beside her laying out the supplies. Lifting her leg gently onto his lap, he inspected it as she leaned against couch pillows, turned to face him. There was no broken skin. Satisfied he placed the icepack on it, never letting go of her leg. He leaned close tucking her hair behind her ear and tilting her face to him. She swallowed nervously. He grimaced reaching into his kit for an alcohol swab. "Sorry in advance." He apologized as he thoroughly wiped her gash. It was worse than she thought, not really taking the time to check it. He pressed it firmly when it started to bleed. He put the swab down when the bleeding stopped and she noticed the blood. He grabbed the ointment rubbing it gently on her skin. "Don't worry, I washed my hands." He teased reassuringly. He inhaled the scent of his bodywash on her neck as he placed the band-aid on her wound. He groaned inwardly trying not to linger on the sensual thoughts of her in his clothes and his bodywash, that had formed in his mind. "There we are!" He said holding her back by her shoulders to inspect his work. She took the time to study him while he was preoccupied. There was no denying, he was handsome. Even in his day-long sweaty dress-shirt. It didn't hurt that he was intent on tending to her wounds. In fact, it made him more handsome. Seeing his eyes crinkle as he stared intently at her. His strong arms and rough but gentle hands. There was something about his focus and urgency to take care of her. He really cared more than he led others to believe. "Alright," he said gingerly lifting her leg off of him and setting it down on the coffee table. "I'm going to shower. I'm sure I smell after today." He chuckled seeming to only now remember he still hadn't changed. The only thing different since they arrived was that he had taken off his belt and dress shoes revealing striped socks. He was still in his rolled up dress-shirt and slacks. He always tended to other peoples need before his own. She hadn't really noticed up until now. Suddenly feeling guilty that she had gotten comfortable and he had not, she shooed him away. "Go get comfortable!" She told him as he got up finally. "Alright, alright, yes ma'am." He laughed heartily. He handed her the remote. "Make yourself at home." He said before disappearing down the hallway. Something about hearing her boss submit to her, call her "ma'am" in his British accent, hearing his hearty laugh, it did things to her insides. She was left to ponder as she heard the shower turn on.


	17. Chapter 17

He groaned as he felt the shower come to life, washing away the day. As he lathered up his hair he thought about the events of the day. Katie's, whatever you call him, had flaked, Cat had left him, and he had come to the realization he had absolutely no food in the house having to make a late-night, grocery run. Because of that grocery run he had run into Katie. His heart broke recalling the sight of her slumped down against her car, crying in the parking lot, locked out and looking worse for wear. After taking her to her apartment only to discover she had no electricity, no AC, he had made the decision to bring her home. He couldn't stand to think of her suffer anymore that night. He rinsed his hair, grabbing his bodywash next. He stopped for a moment, marveling at the sight of Katie's hair products and body wash, thinking of her tooth brush and toothpaste, in his bathroom. It strangely didn't feel "off." It felt, right somehow. He lathered his body suddenly reminded that there was a very lovely, wavy-haired, heavenly-smelling, Katie just outside this room, sat on _his_ couch in _his_ clothes, smelling of _his_ showergel. He felt his lower region twitch in response. " _Get it together, you perv_!" He scolded himself, rinsing quickly and drying off. He tried to ignore his ever-growing arousal as he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and picking up his and Katie's dirty clothes off the floor. He walked down the hall back to his old room to change. He was unaware that Katie had seen him clad in only a towel.


	18. Chapter 18

Katie gulped when she spotted Greg in only his towel, walk past the guest bedroom she was currently in. She felt heat pool down deep. " _Get it together you horndog!_ " She scolded herself thinking of a very naked Greg under his towel. She finished laying her clothes out for tomorrow, grabbing the wine from the bag. After the night she had, and Greg, apparently recently dumped, she thought they deserved it. Now that they had both seen eachother in only a towel she supposed they were even she smirked. It wasn't exactly fair. He was dripping wet, bare muscled chest exposed. He wasn't at all aware. She shook her head checking that the coast was clear before heading back to the kitchen with the wine. She searched the cabinets frowning when she noticed the lack of food. " _Man, did Cat clean him out!"_ She frowned with a new hatred of Cat. She found two glasses and sat down setting the wine and glasses on the coffee table. It was then that she noticed the Hello Kitty and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles band-aid boxes. " _What on Earth??"_


	19. Chapter 19

Having dried off and changed, Greg walked out into the living room only stopping to throw their discarded clothes into the hamper in the laundry room. " _Oh man, I hope Greg didn't see my Curious George underwear."_ She sweated nervously. It was supposed to be laundry day. At least they weren't Granny Panties she reasoned. He sat down next to her interrupting her thoughts. He spotted the wine and smiled. "I see you made yourself at home." He smiled gesturing towards the wine and glasses. She smiled nervously. "Yeah, hope that's okay." He nodded opening the wine. "Yep." He said simply, seeming unbothered. She relaxed then watching him pour the wine. "Tell me when." She didn't say anything as he nearly filled the glass. "When." She said as he had filled it to capacity. "You better wake up on time. We have a deadline tomorrow." He said firmly. She pouted. "I'm serious! I'm still your boss, madam." He smirked as she deflated, petulantly sticking her tongue out. "Bossy!" And took a swig of wine. "Drink your wine." He sassed. "Okay but first, explain _these_!" She dramtically revealed the band-aid boxes hidden behind her lap. He laughed. "Cat's niece and nephew were here. We were taking a practice run." He frowned sadly. She pictured Greg suddenly, with a little boy and girl in his lap, reading them stories, scolding them when they fought. Much like Chuck and Portia. "It just wasn't meant to be. Cat was always off on some audition or play. It would have never worked." She frowned. She hated to see him so...sad. Deciding to cheer him up she switched gears. "Well, that explains it. I was starting to think you really dug the Ninja Turtles and Hello Kitty." He smirked appreciative of her switching topics. She seemed to... understand him. "Says, Miss Curious George!" She blushed furiously. He _had_ seen her underwear. She groaned. "It was laundry day!" She insisted. His eyes twinkled at her mischievously, lips quirked playfully. He seemed to be challenging her. "Oh drink your wine!" She sassed him. "Oh now who's bossy!" He sassed back teasingly.


	20. Chapter 20

They settled into the couch, closer than necessary, neither one saying anything for a while. He reveled in the seeming familiarity of having Katie so close to him. Much like work but more intimate than the confines of their offices. "I saw the note." She said softly, staring at him. "Yeah," he said. Before he could continue, she added, "I'm sorry. Not just for that but for reading it." He nodded silently. After a moment of silence he spoke. "It doesn't feel wrong. Not having her here." He elaborated. "She hasn't really been  _here_ in a long time. It's impossible to live so close to someone you used to be intimate with. To slowly become strangers. It only seems right that she would leave. To leave me, _us_. We haven't been an "us" in quite some time." She didn't care to think how he meant that last part. She hated to admit she felt glad she was gone. Not only because Cat didn't deserve him, but because she couldn't bare the thought of them sleeping together. It made her stomach knot. She was starting to accept her more-than-friendly feelings for him. "I kinda figured when I saw your watch on the nightstand." She admitted. "I thought I got everything." He suddenly felt exposed. "I... moved in there quite some time ago. After a while the couch just wouldn't do." He looked, she couldn't quite place it. "I'm sorry, Greg." She looked at him thoughtfully. "You can have your old room back. I can take the couch." He looked at her, "You're kind to offer, but It's okay. Really." She looked at him, seeming to weigh his words. _"God, she's amazing. She's been through hell and is actually thinking about my needs rather than her own. She looks out for her mother, and lately me, but I've noticed... who takes care of Katie?_ " She couldn't seem to accept, but he would convince her. "Greg... you've done so much for me already. I can't... ask you to do that." He looked at her firmly. "You can, and you will. And you're not asking, I'm telling. Katie, take the bed, for me?" After a moment she surrendered at his insistence. "You're pretty amazing, Greg Walsh." She smiled. " _No Katie, you are. You astound me."_ He thought to himself, smiling back at her.


	21. Chapter 21

The wine had started to make them drowsy, it was late and they had work tomorrow. Greg didn't tell Katie but he intended to leave early in the morning to meet the locksmith, so when she was ready for work, he could bring her there and it would be ready for her. Her eyes began to flutter shut. "Ka-tiiie" he dragged out her name softly. He leaned in closely as she began to drift off. "C'mon let's get you in bed." Her eyes opened as she looked at him closely. He leaned in so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Up you go, sleepy head." She giggled "m'kaaaay." He hoisted her up, leading her down the hall to his room, now her room for the night. She plopped down on the bed. "Good night, Greggo." He leaned down to turn off her table lamp. Her eyes were closed. He leaned down to brush hair out of her face. He took a chance, leaning down to brush a kiss against her forehead. "Good night, love." As he walked out she murmered, "mm, love...Greg." She snuggled into his pillow that smelled of him. His heart flipped. He gave a half smile. He left the door cracked and turned out the hall light. Walking down to his former room, flicking on the light, it didn't look at all familiar. It had lost its sense of home. If he was honest, it hadnt felt like home in a long time. Just an apartment with two strangers. And now here was this beautiful, strong, sassy, he could go on, woman. In what had become his bed, his room and own little santuary in this lifeless apartment. It felt... right. Something about sharing a meal, even if only as friends, joking on the couch, enjoying the accompanying silence that would come and go as they just rested in each other's presence. He wasn't sure if she felt the same, he could only hope, wait and see.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This one is a little steamy. It's all italicized so feel free to skim past it if it makes you uncomfortable.

Exhausted he sat on the bed, elbows on his knees and bent over rubbing his neck. This didn't feel right. Lifting his head he looked at the almost bare dresser and bedside table. On top were all of the clothes he'd quickly emptied from the guest room dresser when Katie arrived. Once they were covered with performance awards of all sorts through Cat's career. A music box here, costume jewelry there. Picture frames from a time long ago. A time when they had been happy. This room had no life, no sense that anyone ever lived here. Even the closets were void of all his clothing and shoes. The tux he had worn to Cat's sister's wedding. The same sister whose little ones he'd probably never see again. He frowned, he couldn't bring himself to sleep in there. It wasn't his anymore. All it brought was sadness and a deep sense of loneliness. This bed was far too big for one. This _room_ was too big for one. Sighing he got up. Couch it is. He took off his shirt and grabbed the throw on the couch, wrapping it around him tightly. His eyes fell shut and soon he was asleep with dreams of Katie. 

* * *

 

_They're back in the room Katie occupies. He brushed the hair from her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Katie pulled him down to kiss, he braced himself, careful not to fall on her but she had other ideas. He obliged, climbing atop her to kiss her deeply. She groaned reaching under his shirt to rub his strong, warm back. His tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned into him. He can feel the heat radiating from her. "Katie, are you sure you want to do this?" She pulled him down and kissed him hungrily in reply. "Greg..." she whispered, "make love to me."_

* * *

* * *

 

Greg awoke feeling sweaty and aroused. And something else... was it sadness? He was now fully aware of his evolving feelings for Katie. Maybe it was the wine or the longing for companionship, but he longed to hold her, touch her, taste her, feel her, make love to her. He couldn't take these feelings back. He wanted her, to protect, and to... love. Could this be more than misplaced lust, transference? Seeing this incredible woman, lying in his bed, smelling of his sandlewood, wearing his clothes. He could see himself coming home to her, making dinner, sharing meals. Falling asleep every night and waking with her in his arms. He soon, after much effort, fell back into a dreamless sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23

Before long the sun rose and with it, Greg. He managed to silence his phone before it could wake Katie. Peeking his head into the room he chuckled to himself. She reminded him of that Frozen princess Cat's niece and nephew made him watch, several times. He banned the music from the office after two agonizing weeks of Justin and Beth, sometimes even Wayne and Gene, singing or humming the songs. Katie's hair was matted to her face and she looked so... peaceful. There was no way he could wake her. He went to the master bedroom and quietly changed. He had arranged a locksmith to meet him at the pharmacy Katie's car had gotten stuck at. Driving there he couldn't help but think of his dream. He couldn't quite remember all of the details but he knew something had shifted in the way he saw Katie.  
He shook his thoughts away as he pulled into the space near Katie's car. He spoke with the locksmith having to convince it was his girlfriend's car and that he wasn't some creep, trying to break into a car that wasn't his as he clearly couldn't afford two cars. Should he be offened? He gave the man the cash and took the key that had been locked inside the car. It was completely Katie. The key ring was a plastic frame of her and Carol, in what appeared to be a glamour shot. He smiled at the plastic beads strung out to spell "I <3 MMN" with glitter. Making sure to lock it again before heading back towards home, he decided to make a pit stop to his favorite breakfast spot.

It wasn't anything too special. Not much to see on the outside, but on the inside, that's where the magic happened. He inhaled deeply as he walked inside. He could smell the sizzling bacon mixed with the heady aroma of strong coffee he could never remember the name of. "Pete, good to see you again." He shook the man behind the counter's hand. "Greg, how the hell are ya? It's been too long!" He smiled at the graying man. "That it has. I'm here to pick up some of Marge's famous apple turnovers and some of that amazing coffee. Pete laughed. "You got it. Marge has been asking about you." He said as he fumbled around behind the counter. "Yeah, haven't really had time to pop in as much as I'd like."

Placing the turnovers in a bag, Pete proceeded to make the coffee. He placed a sleeve on the cup, setting it down on the counter. "Actually, can you make that two?" Pete gaped at him. "You mean you finally got lil miss to drink something other than jet fuel?" Greg shook his head. "'Fraid not. Last I saw she still likes her triple espresso." There's was no fooling the old man was still sharp. "Last you saw?" He asked. "Unfortunately it seems we've gone our separate ways." He trailed not caring to elaborate. After a moment Pete started to prepare the second coffee. "Sorry to hear that, but I can't say I'm surprised. She always seemed to have her nose stuck in that phone of hers. She was always, 'Go-go-go' only seemed to have one speed." Greg could only nod as the older man placed the second coffee next to it.

Greg reached for his wallet, "don't worry about it, on me." He thanked him. Reaching for the cup, Pete stopped him with a hand over the lid. "Just tell me something. Does she make you happy?" He looked at him as if he could see straight through. Greg knew there was no point in bullshitting him. He knew who he was referring to. "Katie is a colleague of mine... er friend more like. She was having a bit of trouble, locked out of her car, power out at her apartment. I offered her to stay with me- at our- my, apartment." Seeming satsified Pete lifted his hand off the cup. As Greg tucked the bag under his arm and grabbed the coffees, ready to leave, he had to stop when Pete asked "Would you do that for any friend- "colleague"? He smiled knowingly at the the younger man. "Right, I'll catch you later, Pete, send Marge my regards, and thanks for breakfast!" He pushed the door open, backing out of the restaurant. "Bacon and eggs are real breakfast, Sonny. You think about what I said." Greg was out the door and headed back to his car. He waved in acknowledgment, lifting a cup of coffee in response. Pete shook his head. "Oh boy."


	24. Chapter 24

Katie stirred at the sound of the door opening. She reached for her phone checking for the time and groaned. They still had to meet the locksmith to unlock her car and she had a wicked headache forming. She gave a dramatic audible moan in anguish. She got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She had brushed her teeth and combed her hair then checked on her forehead. There was a knock and she winced at the sound. "Katie? I've got breakfast. And I went ahead and went down to meet the locksmith. I've got your keys." She almost cried she was so relieved. Had Greg not been her boss and a gracious host, she would have seriously considered calling out and crawling back under the covers. "I'll be out in a sec." She said it softly sounding more than a little tired.

Greg had placed the bag and coffees on the bar in his kitchen. He was already ready to go, just needed to wait on Katie. If she felt anything like he had, he knew she'd be feeling the effects of their late-night wine indulgence. They really had earned it. He only wished it had been a Friday. Katie walked out of the bathroom and back to the guest room. She smiled. He had put asprin and water on her night table. She took them gratefully and reluctantly began to get ready ready. She put on her bra and blouse and then pants. She reached for the gray cardigan Greg had placed in her bag and smiled putting it on. She did what she could to conceal the mark on her head and bags under her eyes. She felt like crap. Padding down the hallway she stood shyly near the counter. "Good morning. Sleep well?" She nodded wincing at the pain the motion caused. "Yeah, that wine kicked my butt though." He smiled in understanding. "Well I grabbed some breakfast on the way back." He handed her her coffee thinking back to what Pete had said. This wasn't breakfast and she definitely wasn't just any colleague. She inhaled it gratefully taking a moment before sipping it. "Thank you, Greg. Really. For everything." She smiled. "Once I find my socks I can put my boots on and we can go." He sipped at his own coffee as he took the turnovers out and placed them on a napkin, leftover from many nights of takeout food. "Sit down and eat something, I'll grab you some socks, then we can go." Before she could say anything he had already left the room. She sighed, picking up a turnover. " _Oh my God. These are heavenly and Greg is clearly an angel._ " She nibbled on the pastry. " _He went out and got my car unlocked. Got breakfast. Even Asprin and water, and now socks!_ " She wasn't accustomed to this level of thoughtfulness. Greg returned a moment later with patterned socks. "I know argyle doesn't exactly go with flowers, but I think these will work." She gave him her megawatt smile. "These are great! Thank you." He sat down next to her on a barstool eating his turnover. "You're right, they don't go with flowers, but they match my cardigan. It was a great choice. No one will ever know." She knelt down putting them on. They were a little big but she was grateful. "It'll be our secret then." He winked and she blushed and turned away, reaching to put on her boots.


	25. Chapter 25

After having breakfast and grabbing their things, they headed out to the parking garage. He kept a slow pace, knowing between the hangover and her leg, she could probably benefit. They eventually made it to his car and drove to the pharmacy. They enjoyed the silence as he drove them to the parking lot. It wasnt until they were almost there that she spoke. "Greg, I don't know how I could ever repay you for this. Thank you. Really, for everything." She couldn't find the right words to express her gratitude. "Anytime," he smiled as he pulled his car in to park beside hers. "I mean, I am hoping you wont have a repeat of last night, but I'm glad I could be there." He clarified. She got out of the car, his words from the previous night echoing in her ears. " _I'm here."_ Two simple words weighed with so much meaning. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she smiled, "I'll see you at the office." She walked to her car unlocking it and climbing in. "See you at the office." He said out his rolled down window. He thought back to their night. It had come so easily.

Other than the obvious hiccups, there was a certain domesticity to their shared space. Not once did he feel uncomfortable sharing his private sanctum, if anything, he enjoyed it. He watched as she turned out onto the highway headed towards work, following, not far behind. He couldn't explain it, but he left oddly protective of her, as they drove in their separate vehicles to MMN. A car had cut her off and he had to resist the urge to curse them out, though they wouldn't have heard him anyway.

As they arrived at the offices, they made sure not to enter at the same time. Surely there were times, before, they had arrived at the same moment and even rode the same elevator, not once giving it any thought. Something had shifted between them, though neither seemed aware or, rather, willing to address it.

The day had been quite hectic but they managed to meet their deadline, breaking for lunch. It was strange being back in boss/employee/coworker mode. It kind of felt weird, maybe even a little exciting, that she had seen Greg as more than just the strict grumpy boss he portrayed himself as. Only, she knew better. It was surreal when he went from kind and compassionate "waltz in and save the day Greg" to what everyone else considered the prickly Brit "every-day-Greg."

 


	26. Chapter 26

They were supposed to all have a meeting after a quick break for lunch but as everyone gathered Greg noticed Katie was missing. He tried to behave as he would had anyone else missed the meeting. He told them to look over the slideshow and he would go find her.

He found her in her office, head down with the lights off. The computer was the only thing giving off any light. He swallowed " _Come on Greg, you can't afford to play favorites. Not here, not now. Tough love. Like everyone else._ " He walked in shutting the door gently behind him. "Katie," he said trying his best to be stern. "You're missing the meeting." She didn't lift her head for a moment. " _Is she sniffling?_ " His tough exterior cracked for a moment.

"Katie, I know hangovers are the work of the devil, but I need you in the conference room." Okay, she was definitely crying. He turned on a standing lamp in the corner, wincing at the brightness. He knelt down beside her on one knee, trying to peek at her from where her head was hanging off the edge of her desk. "Katie, what's going on?" He asked. He was trying his best to remain professional. He wasn't sure if she was aware of his developing feelings for her, but he couldn't convey that now. She lifted her head wiping her face with her gray cardigan sleeve. " _Okay, so much for keeping my professionalism._ " His heart ached as he waited, as patiently as he could, when she finally spoke. " _Please, God, don't let it be Carol or her Dad."_ He prayed silently.


	27. Chapter 27

"It's gone." She said it almost a whisper. "Katie, what's gone? Give me something, here." She looked at him pained. "My apartment." He looked at her confused as she sniffled again. "Love, you're not making any sense." He winced internally at his Freudian slip. He hoped she had missed that term of endearment. That was a conversation for another time. "A water main burst, causing massive flooding." He was taken aback, wracking his brain for something to say, do, anything, but gape at her as he was now. "I'm sorry about the meeting. Please don't be mad. I wasn't trying to duck out. I was just trying to figure out what to do." His brow furrowed in thought. Standing up, he handed her a tissue. He gripped her shoulder gently for the briefest moment. "Give me a minute." He instructed, leaving no room for rebuttle. "Just wait here." Before she could say anything he turned off the lamp leaving her in the darkness and shutting the door behind him.

As Greg left her office he scolded himself. "What a complete and utter ass I was!" He ran his hand through his hair, in frustration. He knew there was no way he could have known what was wrong, and to be fair, he was trying to approach her as he would have any other employee missing from a meeting. He didn't know how he could make this better, but he knew one thing for sure. He walked back to the conference room. They were all gossiping when he entered. Justin spoke up. "Is Katie skipping out? Why does Katie get to skip the meeting?" He asked petulantly, making a gesture for the exit. "Maybe she had an IBS attack," someone speculated. "If Justin is going, then I'm going. I have a book signing I need to get to." Portia informed. Greg rubbed his face quickly losing his patience. He interrupted them. "That's enough!" He bellowed, gaining everyone's attention. "None of you are going anywhere. I'll be gone the rest of the day, Gene, you're in charge." They all began to argue again. "Why is Gene in charge?" Justin whined. "Why does Katie get to bail?" Beth asked frustrated. "Now that's enough lip, all of you." They all quieted down. "Mind your business." He looked at Gene, pointing at him questioningly, as he was already in the doorway, "we good here?" Gene nodded rappidly in response. "Call if you need anything, but I'll be gone the rest of the day." And Greg left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

They began gossiping as soon as he was out of earshot. "Something's definitely up." Beth said. "Do you think it's Carol??" Wayne asked, suddenly panicked. Chuck piped in. "If something were wrong with Carol, I'd know about it!" He slammed his hand on the desk in indignation. Everyone looked at him for a moment, considering what he had said. The two of them had become awfully close. One could argue Chuck, emotionally-stunted as he was, even considered Carol as his friend. If something was up with Carol, odds are Chuck would know. Even if only because Angie kept getting a hold of his new phone numbers. "Besides, Carol's like family. Even to Greg. If something was up with her, there's no way he could keep it from us!" Wayne affirmed. Silly speculations were thrown around after that, but they quickly shifted to speculations about Katie and Greg, specifically. "You know, they were awfully offended when we thought they weren't together." Wayne said. "Even though I don't see how, he has no genitals!" Beth exclaimed. "He's like Ken!" Justin added. "All I know is, Greg and Cat are split." Portia said, suddenly interested again. They all started murmuring. One asked how would she know. "It pays to be a rich celebrity. It keeps you in the know." They all began murmuring again. Gene was going to have his work cut out for him. _"Where are they?_ " He wondered silently to himself.


	29. Chapter 29

Greg grabbed his bag from his office and came back to Katie's office. "Grab your things, let's go." She looked at him sniffling not moving. He softened. "Let's go see, what's the damage." She nodded grabbing her bag and keys. He had his own bag. He didn't plan on going back to work that day, he was taking the day off to be with her, not that she knew that. If she noticed, she didn't say anything, as they quietly rode the elevator down into the lobby and headed for the parking lot. "We'll take my car." He gave no option but she was grateful. She was in no condition to drive. He was still in boss mode which made it feel odd being in his car in that capacity. He turned on the radio keeping it soft due to their hangovers. It was Bon Jovi. "I'll be there for you."

 

I'll be there for you,

these five words I swear to you

When you breathe, I want to be the air for you I'll be there for you

I'd live and I'd die for you I'd steal the sun from the sky for you

Words can't say what love can do I'll be there for you...

 

They both tried not to pay any mind to the lyrics instead just trying not to think of anything. They didn't know how bad it was yet. It could be minor or not have effected her apartment at all.


	30. Chapter 30

They pulled up to the side street to park. Quietly they got out of the car. The fire department was there. As they walked up to her floor she exhaled a breath she hadnt known she was holding. She was told her floor was considered low risk and therefore they were currently able to enter although they were warned that could change depending on the severity of the damage. It may be deemed unsafe to enter. She grabbed her keys and they quickly made their way inside.

The carpet was soaked and water still dripped down one of the walls. Even after the water had been shut off. She sniffed as she took it all in. He touched her shoulder comfortingly before giving her a moment to gather herself. He knew time wasn't on their side. After a brief moment he prompted her gently to grab anything of importance. "Clothes can be washed, but anything of value sentimental or otherwise, we should grab." He instructed as she began to frantically stuff her things into her hamper. He grabbed some trashbags as she directed him on what to grab. She threw her shoes and clothes in bags, grateful that her shoes were on a shelf. The water had soaked through her bedroom wall covering her bed as it dripped from the ceiling above.

The power had gone out previously, of course, it would no doubt have been cut off now anyway. Greg wiped sweat from his brow. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Greg wasn't one to wear an undershirt quite often and he was feeling too self-conscious to take it off completely, so he was left with no other options.


	31. Chapter 31

They quickly began to sort through her things. Greg grabbed her electronics, wrapping them in bathtowels he found from a closet. Next he found a stuffed animal and a milk crate that looked to have photo albums and momentos inside. "Those will have to come too!" Greg said decidedly. He placed everything he had gathered, outside her door. Mrs. Mosby was down the way, swearing up a storm. All he could make out clearly was, "First it's the damn power, and now the busted water mane too? Who the hell is charge?! Don't you put me on hold-". That was the last thing he heard as he continued back inside to sort through Katie's things.

He found a large hardshell suitcase that appeared to be vintage, covered in daisy and sunflower stickers. He smiled grabbing it and loading it with any keepsakes or irreplaceable items he could. Picture frames, plaques, trinkets from trips. He bribed a teen down the way to help him carry out her paupason chair in the corner of the living room as well as an ottoman and very nice three drawer dresser. He smiled when he found a t-shirt quilt. It was sewn from years of t-shirts given out to employees from MMN. He smiled, then he saw a picture signed by Rachel Maddow. That was _definitely_ coming.

For the next hour or so, they grabbed what they could in hampers and trash bags. She looked at him confused when she saw the salvaged furniture outside her front doorway. He shrugged nonchalantly as he wiped his hands on his pants, fanning air into his partially unbuttoned dress-shirt. "bribed a kid to help." She was touched by his effort to help her but quickly wondered what she was going to do with all this stuff. Her life summed up in material items. He seemed to do most of the hard work, letting her process it all. Her mom and dad were on a month-long trip around Europe. Her mom had a rich aunt who passed away and Carol had inherited a small sum. Katie was glad this happened when her mom and dad were away. Otherwise Carol would have cancelled their trip and used the money to buy her new furniture and set up a place to live, no doubt she'd try to convince her to move closer to her. Her parents deserved that trip.


	32. Chapter 32

Greg called his friend Pete, from the bakery. He told him what happened and Pete loaned him his pickup. He gave Greg some food and a couple of iced teas knowing they must be starving at this point. Greg thanked him profusely as Pete handed him the keys, shooing him along. On Greg's way out he heard "just a colleague, my ass!" Greg threw the food in the truck, swapping out his car, to take it to Katie.

Pulling up to the spot he had once had his car, he parked. He killed the engine, grabbing the food and making his way back to Katie. She was sitting in the hallway on her Papasaun chair, curled up, knees to chin. She looked up at him sadly. "I come baring gifts!" He cringed at how lame he must have sounded, but she didn't seem to mind. He sat down on the ottoman beside her, handing her the bag. "Here, take a break and eat." She looked at the bag dejectedly. "I'm not hungry." She set down the bag. "Katie, eat. I know damn well you haven't had anything since this morning and a Snicker's bar doesn't qualify as a meal." She took the bag reluctantly, pulling out a tuna sandwich. "My friend Pete, and his wife, own a restaurant/bakery. Nothing fancy but it has great food. Pete loaned me his truck." She nodded nibbling at her sandwich. "I figure once we get done here, we'll load up and bring it to my apartment." She looked at him questioningly. "Just until you figure out what you're going to do." He panicked when he saw her uncertainty. "Can't just leave it here," he gestured to the hallway, trying to save himself. He really hadn't given it much thought what her options were. He defaulted to his own desires, to have her near and safe. He honestly assumed she would just stay with him, like the previous night.


	33. Chapter 33

Last night had been the happiest he'd been in a while. And he knew who that was due to. She swallowed a bite of her sandwich. "Thanks, Greg. I've got to figure out what to do after that. I'm going to look for an extended stay hotel near work and then I'll get a storage unit until I find a temporary place, while this gets resolved." He took a slow sip of his drink, not making eye contact. "Or, you can stay with me." She looked at him, he could tell, from his peripheral vision. "I can't ask you to do that... you've already done so much..." She looked down at her lap, biting her lip in anxiety. "You didn't ask. I'm offering." She looked up at him skeptically. "Katie, stay with me, it's fine. I'm fine, you can stay until you figure out what to do." She seemed to weigh his words. He could see the gears shifting in her mind. "I didn't do anything I didn't want to." He said finally, in a last effort to convince her. Katie looked at him then. "Okay." She said apprehensively. "Okay." He said smiling, reassuringly. 

He threw his half eaten sandwich back in the bag. He was too stressed to eat but he couldn't exactly lecture Katie to eat if he wasn't going to. She could be just as stubborn as him. "Shall we?" He asked standing up, hand reached out to her. She nodded, her ponytail swaying, as she took his hand, standing to meet him. Greg recruited the neighbor boy to help him again and they began to take the furniture down to the truck while Katie carefully, mindful of her leg, made her way down the stairs with bags and hampers full of her things. It wasn't long before the truck was loaded. Greg paid the boy for the trouble and they climbed into the pickup. She stared out the window as he checked his mirrors and pulled out onto the road. She didn't know he could drive stick-shift. He was a constant surprise.


	34. Chapter 34

He broke the silence finally. "So I figured we'd head back home and drop off your things. We can worry about unloading later." He hadn't meant to refer to his apartment as "home" but he found he did not want to correct himself. He wondered if she even noticed as she continued to stare out the window. He turned on the radio. He really didn't feel in a "country mood" so he flipped through the stations. It was a Bruno Mars song.

 

You can count on me like one two three

  I'll be there 

And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two 

You'll be there…

 

The words were drown out as they made the long drive from her apartment, back to his "neck of the woods." He lived much closer to work than she did and he was grateful they could sleep a little later that way. He could pop into work if need be, and head right back to the apartment to help Katie get settled. They finally arrived at his apartment. Greg drove the truck into the parking garage and put it in park. "Well, here we are again." He said. It seemed she had zoned out most of the trip. She snapped out of it at his words and nodded silently. He grabbed what bags he could and encouraged her to do the same. She looked at him questioningly. "Katie, it's fine. Grab your things." She nodded silently.

They each grabbed some of her belongings out of the truck deciding the rest can wait until morning. It had been a long day for both of them. They unloaded her things as they entered his apartment. She wiped her brow from sweat. Greg handed her a water bottle from his fridge before grabbing his own. "Thanks." She said simply, taking the bottle. "Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll make us up something to eat. We didn't really eat much. I'm sure you're starving." She nodded. "Erm... Greg?" She worried ger lip nervously. "What is it?" He asked trying not to sound alarmed. "I... don't have any clean clothes..." she trailed not sure how to proceed. He nodded. "How about you get your room set up the way you want and I'll find you something of mine to wear." She blushed at the thought.


	35. Chapter 35

Greg grabbed her bags dumping all the damp laundry into a hamper. He smiled at the lingerie bags filled with cute novelty socks. She never lost a sock thanks to her mom's life-hack. From the hallway, he could hear Katie shuffling around in the room moving some boxes into the back of the closet. He walked into his abandoned room rooting around for something comfortable for Katie to wear. There wasn't much to choose from as he needed to laundry as well. He wondered if she would mind him tossing a few things in the wash with hers. Settling on some sweats and a Metallica tee, he left the room, making his way back down the hall to set the clothes and fresh towels on the bathroom counter. He knocked on her door. "Come in." She opened it, and it had been clear she'd been crying, though she tried her best to conceal it. "I put your laundry in the hamper for you. You're welcome to use the machines . There's detergent on the shelf. And fresh towels and clean clothes in the bathroom." She nodded giving a lopsided smile. 

"I was just getting situated. I hate to ask... but do you mind if I borrow your bodywash again? Walgreens was out of mine..." It was hard for her to ask after all he had done already. "Katie, of course. Help yourself to whatever you need." He could sense her unease at asking for something, he understood the struggle to be vulnerable. He smiled and left her to her privacy.

 

Once Greg left the room, Katie let out a long sigh. She was so exhausted her bones ached. More than that was the overwhelming sense of desperation to just curl up and hide under a soft heavy blanket and sleep the day away. No way to do that, sweaty as she was. The hibernation would have to wait. She grabbed her hair brush and what toiletries she had and set off to the bathroom. 

In the kitchen, Greg grabbed the trashbags full of damp laundry from Katie's that hadn't been sorted. He left her clothes in the hamper for her to wash as she prefers but decided he could wash her towels and linens. He sifted through until he found her soft gray blanket. Filling the machine with the necessary detergents, he plopped her blanket and the wet sheets that had been on her bed. Katie had been through so much in the past few days. He grabbed a notepad and pen, jotting down a quick note to leave on the counter. 

"Katie, 

Ran to the store. Make yourself at home.

Greg"

 

Still sweaty and in his work clothes, Greg decided not to change until he had a shower. He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed for his local pharmacy.


	36. Chapter 36

Katie quickly discarded her sweaty clothing, turning on the shower. She remembered this time, that the shower faucet was fussy and took some maneuvering. As she waited for the water to warm up, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was matted to her face and neck and the gash/bruise on her forehead was still worse for wear. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Today had not been her day. Heck, this hadn't been her week either! Between Jeremy and now her apartment- former apartment, she was beyond exhausted. Testing that the that the water was ready, she climbed in and stood under the comforting warm spray, trying to clear her mind, if only for a moment.

 

* * *

 

Greg parked his car in the Walgreens parking lot, making a mental list of what he wanted to get. As he stepped into the store he had a brief flashback of the previous night that be had run into Katie at her own local Walgreen's. He had gone in search of his favorite beer, his Walgreens was out, as well as some other things he was out of.  She looked absolutely spent. He had startled her. Clearly he was the last person she expected to see. She had looked so humiliated and rushed out of the store. It broke his heart to find her in the parking lot, sitting on the ground, crying and absolutely defeated. Although it was clear she had preferred to not run into him, he was so grateful he had. He had the overwhelming need to just be there for her. He shook his head in concentration, heading for the bodywash aisle.

As he perused the shelves he spotted Katie's beloved grapefruit bodywash. Seeing the bogo sale was still going, he smiled, placing two in the cart, grabbing a body scrubby for her as well. Next he headed for the candles. Grabbing a lavender candle, Greg considered all that he was doing. Not once did it feel like a burden or obligation, rather a privilege to be able to be there for his... for Katie. He didn't want to dwell on the fact that he hesitated when considering how to refer to her. Certainly more than just a colleague and subordinate. Pete was right. He cared deeply for his fellow MMN colleagues but he couldn't say he would go this far for just any of them. He just hoped Katie wouldn't view his actions as inappropriate or over-the-top.


	37. Chapter 37

Under the spray of the warm shower, Katie allowed herself a moment to cry, unleashing the pent up feelings she had been doing her level best to conceal from Greg and her coworkers. It was surreal that she was here in her boss's apartment showering with his bodywash, soon to wear his clothes and sleep in what had been his bed. Just over a week ago she had been in a relationship, granted it was headed absolutely nowhere. She had had her own apartment and a sense of belonging. Now she was essentially homeless and single. She grabbed the washcloth that had been placed on the counter along with fresh towels and clothes. Opening the bodywash she liberally applied the sandlewood scented gel, lathering her body. She was careful of her leg which she hadn't given much thought to until it started throbbing. "Bloody hell!" She swore, suddenly hoping Greg hadn't heard. She finished her shower and got dressed in Gregs clothes, trying not to think of the fact that she was comando.

When she went to the living room she saw that Greg was gone but there was a note by the entry table. He had gone to the store. " _Well, now what?_ " She wondered. Deciding she would do some laundry, she grabbed the hamper. She noticed the machines were full. Was that her blanket and sheets? He washed them! She smiled tossing the linens into the dryer and filling the washer with the damp clothes from her flooded apartment. She noticed some of Greg's clothes were added. Katie wasn't really sure what to make of that fact. Why did it seem so normal that their clothes were mixed together? Like things had always been this way. Her heart skipped a beat. Shaking the thoughts, she added detergent, pleased to see it was the same Gain detergent she used. Once the machines were both running, she started going through the bags they had brought up. There was a crate with mementos and a stuffed animal. She didn't want to take too many liberties and overstay her welcome, but decided it would be okay to put a picture of her and her parents on her nightstand and put the shoes in the closet. It was a relief to have some things put away and out of the livingroom.


	38. Chapter 38

Once Greg was in the shower he groaned as the warm water hit his back. He found his mind drifting back to their embrace. Her body was so soft and she smelled like sin. Her words certainly hadn't helped any. Lathering his body, he couldn't resist the need to stroke himself. He had been so stressed lately, and the feel of her body against his, had both calmed and excited him all at once. Making her smile had fufilled him in a way he hadn't felt in a very long time. When he was done he washed his hair, massaging his scalp. It was early evening now. It had already been such a long day. He just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew they needed groceries. Rinsing his hair and turning off the shower, he let out a deep sigh. He would love nothing more than to curl up in his bed, which was now Katie's, and wrap his arms around her with his face burried in her cherry blossom hair. He got out and dried off, changing into some fresh clothes. He remembered he still needed to get the rest of her things out of Pete's truck before he could return it, but he would need help. He decided he would give him a call and see if he could keep it an extra day since Pete didn't really get out much. If anything, Pete could use his car if absolutely necessary.


	39. Chapter 39

Feeling refreshed he stepped out of the shower, drying off. He quickly got dressed and returned to the living room where Katie had curled up on the couch in his favorite spot, much like the night before. She seemed lost in thought. "Hey there." He said smiling as he got nearer. "May I join you?" He asked gesturing towards the couch. "It's your couch, go for it." She chuckled. He plopped fown next to her. She had two waters on the coffee table. He grabbed a glass taking a drink. "Katie, my dear, as long as you're here, what's mine is yours." She laughed again. "What, like we're married?" She asked, the words flying out before she could stop them. He choked on his water. "I mean... er... I just meant... you know, like the saying..." he nodded in understanding. "It's fine, Katie, I know what you meant." She sighed in relief and he laughed. "I suppose that means what's yours is mine?" He teased. "Sure, what little I have left!" She scoffed. They sat there quitely for a few minutes before either of them spoke. "We had talked about it." She stayed silent waiting for him to continue. "Cat and I. Getting married. Just once. Right after her sister's wedding." She took a moment before answering. "Oh?" She asked softly, ignoring the pain she felt at the thought. "Do you think she'll come back?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. "No. She's not coming back. And to be honest, I think I'm relieved. We've drifted too far apart and it's been a long time coming."


End file.
